Wild Arms
Wild Arms (ワイルドアームズ Wairudo Āmuzu) is a Western-themed role-playing video game developed by Japanese software company Media.Vision. Originally released in Japan in 1996 for the Sony PlayStation video game console, it was later translated and released in North America in 1997 and Europe in 1998 by Sony Computer Entertainment. It is noteworthy for not only being one of the first role-playing video games on the PlayStation, but also one of the few to feature a Western American setting and motif. The game features 2D computer graphics for normal gameplay, while battle sequences are rendered in 3D. Taking place in the fantasy world of Filgaia, Wild Arms follows the adventures of a band of miscreants and adventurers called Dream Chasers who scour the world in search of excitement and fortune. The player assumes control of a young boy named Rudy who has the ability to operate powerful weapons called Ancient Relic Machines (ARMs), forbidden remnants of a lost age that resemble guns. Along with his companions Jack and Cecilia, the group must use their respective skills to navigate through the vast wastelands and dungeons of Filgaia and prevent an otherworldly threat from reviving their lost leader and destroying the world. The Completionist On January 25th, 2014, Jirard released his Wild Arms review as the debut episode to Normal Boots, as well as the second episode to "Beard Bros. Month." On January 31st, 2014, the episode was released to YouTube, originally being on Normal Boots a week earlier. In the intro, Jirard comes across an unexpected box that he can't seem to get around. Greg and Alex try to help him unsuccessfully, before Jirard plants a bomb to destroy the box. The explosion, knocks him unconscious. Alex compliments the western theming, at least in part. It feels incomplete to him, despite its great music. Jirard finds the battle system somewhat weird, due to its similarities to Final Fantasy VII and its graphics. Some of the translations also bother the two. As for gameplay, Jirard appreciates the tools that can be used to solve overworld puzzles (which were alluded to in the intro skit). Though the two find the world somewhat daunting to traverse. Aside from that, they find there's not much that distinguishes it from other PlayStation RPGs. There isn't even a real completion bonus for the game. Super Beard Bros On November 21st, 2012, the first episode of Super Beard Bros. - Wild Arms was uploaded. Greg was added to the series on April 23rd, 2013, when the show was upgraded to Super Beard Bros. DELUXE. On December 22nd, 2013, Wild Arms was finally ended after being played for more than a year. Although the episode names says Finale, the Bros. said that they would return to Wild Arms for the game's bonuses and the prologue to another Wild Arms game, to fulfill the Promise made in Episode One. Trivia *Wild Arms is the second longest series to date on Super Beard Bros. *The song from the intro music is Jirard's alarm. It's a beautiful song that makes you feel ready to take on the world. *They did not actually complete this game during the Let's Play. During part 51 the movie Jirard brings up finding the revived Elmina/Lady Harkin and Alex said no because it is not a boss fight, which is true. But she still has a scene when you find her in a certain town for Jack. *Jirard said in episode 7 of A Link to the Past that they had around 125gb altogether in the episode. *This game's battle theme is used to introduce the Struggle sections of Completionist episodes. *Jirard feels that they shouldn't have played Wild Arms when they did (or at all), while Alex loves that they have one of the only Wild Arms Lets Plays on YouTube. Episodes #Jack The Treasure Hunter #Clan of the Bearded Nuns! #ROODY! #The Cave to the North Part 1 #Heal Berries? #Khalil Bereta 2013 #The Adventure Begins #Same Tale, New Twist! #The Will Of Jeff #Cowboys and Indians... Kind of #Tropical Laser Beam #Jirard is DUMB! #Heist em While They're down! #Jirard is Dumb part 2 #The Cat Lady #I'M BEARDACUS! #Arm's Wild #The Family Valcannon Trip! #Jon Lovitz (wait for it...) #High School Goblin #Vectorman! #Pirates of the Caribbean #Wednesday Spoilers #Emma = Useless #THAT'S NO DOG! #Jirard The Bombadere...Bombadeer? #The Absolut Nap! #The end is nigh!!! #Can we steal? #Podcast style! #Rune time! #Puzzle solvin' FUN!!! #Bazooka Joe! #Starting to feel awesome! #Story time! #Zeigfried! #Damn forest #Library... of DEATH #Book Demon #Doing our best! #2 Nerds & a Cowboy #Bad Role Models #Beach Find #Bustin' outta dis joint! #The Goofy Episode #A Promise #Closer to the End #The Final Countdown #The Last Leg #Finale #The Movie! Category:Wild Arms Category:Super Beard Bros. Category:Super Beard Brothers DELUXE Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:PlayStation Category:Super Beard Brothers Month Category:Fini-Play It!